


The blindfolded Bella

by aussiephoenix7



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: Dream Sex, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiephoenix7/pseuds/aussiephoenix7
Summary: Beca has a heated dream about someone who isn’t her boyfriend
Relationships: Beca Mitchell & Jesse Swanson, Beca Mitchell/Jesse Swanson
Kudos: 8





	The blindfolded Bella

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a little something I have had sitting on my computer for a long time, something I had started when I needed a break from my multi chapter New Girl In Town. Earlier in the year I had made a Super Bowl wager with a friend, the person whose team lost had to write something for the victor, my wager was to finish a WIP. Even though I had won the bet, I kept thinking about this particular WIP so I decided to finally finish it.
> 
> For those interested in the Pretty Little Liars fandom, I suggest you go and check out the one-shot written as a result of the Super Bowl wager. On FFN you will find
> 
> From Valentine's Day and Forward by Smart Owl.
> 
> I'd like to thank Smart Owl for the wager, and xAussieGirlx for being my beta reader. Thanks girls :D

Entering her empty attic bedroom that she shares with Fat Amy at 2am, Beca drops her satchel on her desk before kicking off her boots after her shift at the campus radio station, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed and sleep until noon. The brunette notices a note on her desk, "Gone to get a smoothie." Beca smiles to herself, knowing she will have the room all to herself for the weekend, that Fat Amy won't return until late Sunday night.

Stripping down to her underwear and tank top, Beca slides into bed, quickly drifting off into a deep slumber.

* * *

Walking into the empty attic bedroom Beca spots a piece of paper on her bed, " _Strip off, put this on and get into bed, no peeking._ " She reads out the typed note located on the middle of her bed, resting on top of her Bellas scarf. Jesse must be trying to spice up their love life, most likely something he saw in a movie, the brunette muses as she toys with the scarf in her hand, contemplating whether she should follow through with what the note is asking of her. Stripping off her clothes, down to her tank top and panties, she slides into the bed, under the covers, tying the scarf around her eyes as a blindfold before lying down and waiting.

Within a few minutes she hears footsteps on the attic stairs that lead to her bedroom she shares with fellow Bella, Fat Amy, "Dude, lock the door." She calls out and hears footsteps going back down the stairs and the click of the lock turning, Beca strains to hear anything once Jesse is at the top of the stairs, "Can I take this off now?" Her hands reaching up to remove the blindfold but a hand stops her, lips press against her forehead and she huffs, not liking the feeling of having one of her senses taken away, it makes her feel vulnerable, even when she completely trusts Jesse, well as much as she feels she possibly could. The brunette feels her wrists being taken and held above her head, only being released after pressure is applied to her wrists, silently telling her to keep her hands there.

A few moments pass and Beca's shaky breathing is the only thing that can be heard, she lets out a gasp when the bed dips beside her and she feels her tank top being lifted, fingertips brushing across her stomach as a hand slides her tank top up further, exposing her breasts. Hearing a quick inhale of breath, Beca's bites her bottom lip and begins to squirm, feeling eyes roaming over her body suddenly makes her feel extremely self-conscious. The bed shifts and warm air is being blown across her chest, a gasp escaping her lips and Beca feels her nipples pebbling in response to the breeze. Beca lets out a shocked gasp and pulls away when she feels a thumb caressing the side of her breast, Beca's other breast isn't left out for long as a tongue flicks out causing the brunette to arch her back wanting more. Seemingly understanding what Beca is wanting, her right nipple is being tweaked between a finger and thumb, while her left is drawn into a mouth, gently suckling and her nub being rolled between teeth, the brunette moans, "Mmm…that's so good…"

Before too long her right breast receives attention from the talented mouth. Beca begins to squirm and squeeze her thighs together, trying to control her arousal which is becoming harder with every passing minute.

Kisses are soon being left all across her chest and stomach, and a hand moves to caress her hip, a thumb slipping under the waistband of her underwear, gently tugging which prompts the brunette to lift her hips and her panties are dragged down her her thighs agonisingly slow. Beca lets out a groan, "Dude… please." When the panties have been removed light kisses are being placed all up her left leg, when they reach her inner thigh, she is left hanging momentarily before kisses are being left at her other knee, slowly moving upwards. Beca has well and truly given up on keeping her hands above her head but she doesn't reach out for Jesse, instead one hand is massaging her left breast while the other is balled into a fist in the sheets.

Beca lifts her head trying to sense where Jesse is when lips are removed from her thigh and she feels herself being left exposed on the bed, she lets out a sigh of relief when the sheets are pulled back, knowing she hasn't been left blindfolded and exposed on the bed when she feels a body settling in between her legs and covering themselves with the sheet. More soft kisses are left along her panty line before she shivers and squirms when air is being blown across her folds, a single digit is slowly inserted, after a short while Beca is almost begging, "Enough teasing, please…" She says bucking her hips, wanting more but the finger is removed causing the brunette to whimper. Hands move to lift her legs over shoulders, giving them easier access to her core, one hand looping around to hold her thighs in place, and Beca gasps when she feels fingers teasing her, dipping into her heated core, "Please, fuck me already…" Beca cringes at how whiny she sounds, but she is horny and _needs_ her boyfriend to stop with the teasing and give her what she wants. The fingers once again disappear and Beca is left wondering what will happen next, not for long though as a tongue is dragged up through her slick folds, flicking her bundle of nerves, eliciting a moan from the brunette, "Oh God yes." She exclaims, bucking her hips up into the tongue, feeling the vibrations of a chuckle against her sensitive nub, eyes snap shut as she bites down on her bottom lip, letting out a small moan as her whole body buzzes with anticipation.

Beca bites her bottom lip so hard she tastes a metallic tang on her tongue, as if spurred on by the taste she pinches her nipple hard, dragging a moan from the back of her throat, her back arches and lifts off the bed and her thighs snap shut around the head between her legs. The petite brunette's body becoming rigid as the tightly wound coil snaps deep inside and she feels herself gushing all over the hand between her legs as light kisses are being left on any sections of skin that can be reached as fingers continue to stroke inside her, allowing her to ride out her high.

Things soon change when Beca feels teeth bite down on her overstimulated bundle of nerves, the fingers begins pumping back into her, slipping a third finger into her heated core causing the brunette to cry out, "Oh fuck, yes!" Beca is left gasping for air as she feels herself being brought to the brink of orgasm again, "Fuck…I'm gonna- " Her words dying in her throat as she falls over the edge for a second time, the brunette falls back onto the bed as the stars behind her eyelids fade. Her hands moving down her body to cover the head underneath the sheet, gently tugging, "No more." She cries out when she feels teeth brushing her throbbing clit, "I can't." She pants out, her body absolutely spent.

Fingers are slowly withdrawn and the sheet sprawled across Beca's torso lifts and a hand reaches up to remove the scarf covering her eyes. With a goofy grin plastered on her face, Beca slowly opens her eyes and looks down her body, but to her utter disbelief it's revealed that the person who was until moments ago, nestled comfortably in between her legs, isn't her boyfriend of six months Jesse but another familiar face, her eyes are now the size of dinner plates and she scrambles to sit up and cover herself with a pillow, "What the fuck?!" She exclaims.

* * *

Beca's eyes fly open, her breathing is heavy but catches in her throat when she feels the unmistakably pressure of her hand at the apex of her thighs, she's quick to remove her hand, resting it on her bare stomach and she can't help but feel the unmistakable moisture on her fingers. Beca snaps her eyes shut hoping and praying she's still asleep and this is a nightmare.

Feeling movement beside her Beca opens her left eye and looks to the dark figure shifting in the bed beside her. The petite brunette let's out the breath she didn't realise she was holding when Jesse's heavy breathing continues in it's slow and natural pattern informing her that he is still fast asleep. Lifting her hands up to her face, Beca shoves the heels of her palms into her eyes and groans internally when she catches a whiff of her own scent, "Fuck…" She swears under her breath, dropping her hands onto her stomach she can feel her cheeks flushing, knowing she had a sex dream about someone other than her boyfriend, who's bed she's currently in.

If she was to have a sex dream about a Bella, she would have put money on it being Chloe, the flame-haired woman always being touchy feely with the brunette, the woman clearly has no idea of personal boundaries, Beca thinks back to when Chloe burst into her shower, resulting in them both seeing each other's naked bodies. Or even Stacie, the leggy brunette was always trying to hook up with Beca anytime alcohol was being consumed before the petite brunette started dating Jesse, but Aubrey… she wouldn't have guessed it would be her former Bella captain who would be making an appearance. Beca knows that she has always found the older woman attractive, but who wouldn't? The blonde is stunning, she even had a way of being remarkably gorgeous when she was yelling at the Bellas while they ran laps and being an absolute dictator.

Beca shifts in the bed slightly and she feels her own arousal coating her inner thighs, after a few moments of internal debate, her hand slides down and slips into her sleep shorts. Running a hesitant finger through her folds she bites her bottom lip, trying to contain the moan that was threatening to escape her lips when she feels just how wet she is. Cobalt blue eyes dart to the man sleeping in the bed beside her and she feels terrible, knowing Jesse has never made her that aroused, not even once in their relationship. Fingertips brush her bundle of nerves and her hips involuntarily buck, Beca mentally berates herself for even thinking about going through with it, but her raging hormones win out and she's soon pleasuring herself to the thought of her former Bellas captain.

With eyes snapped shut, Beca imagines how the blonde would touch her. Would she tease her, building her up torturously slow or would it be hard and fast? Would Aubrey's mouth be as talented at pleasuring her as it is at a capella? Visions of the blonde's smile appear behind Beca's eye lids, followed by her green eyes. Soon enough Beca is picturing the yoga toned body belonging to Aubrey above her, the blonde's fingers working their magic, bringing Beca closer to the edge. Moving her other hand from underneath her tank top to her mouth, Beca bites down on her fist as a last ditch effort to muffle the small moans that are escaping her lips before her body stiffens as she succumbs to her orgasm, "Fuck…" Beca mumbles to herself, the brunette tries to breathe through the whole body shivers as she comes down from her high, once she feels she is able to, she rolls onto her side, with her back to the man in bed beside her, thoughts of her former Bellas captain swirling around in her mind before she eventually succumbs to sleep.

* * *

Removing the scarf from her eyes, Beca lifts the sheet and she is unceremoniously yanked from her post orgasm daze, with her eyes are now the size of dinner plates, she scrambles to sit up and cover herself with a pillow, "What the fuck dude?!" She exclaims, "What are you doing Bree?"

The blonde smirks and brings her hand up to her face, seductively sucking on her fingers while Beca stares at her, the brunette's jaw hanging wide open, "I thought your orgasm would have been self-explanatory… but if you need me to say it…" The older woman licks her lips, most of her face glistening with the younger woman's juices, "I'm showing you what you've been missing out on." Beca opens and closes her mouth once, twice, three times before she falls back onto the bed, the slender and underwear clad blonde following and is soon laying on her side beside the younger Bella, reaching out she tucks a few loose strands of hair behind the brunette's ear, "You're so cute when you're flustered."

"I'm _not_ cute." Beca growls as she crosses her arms over the pillow held tight against her upper body.

"It's also cute that you feel the need to cover up, especially after all that's happened." The blonde says with a chuckle, her finger tips dancing across the brunette's forearm. Leaning in she brushes her nose against Beca's, her warm breath tingling the younger woman's lips, leaning back she looks into cobalt blue eyes, "I know I just had you, but I want you again." She whispers, her voice low and sultry. Beca's whole body involuntarily shudders and Aubrey smirks, leaning down she crashes her lips into the younger woman's. Beca lets out a gasp as she tastes herself on the other woman's lips, Aubrey runs her tongue across Beca's bottom lip, feeling the break in the skin, and tasting a faint metallic tang of blood, she hums into the kiss, pulling back just enough to mutter against the younger women's lips, "Don't hold back, I want to hear you Beca."

Beca lets out a small groan before she presses her lips back into the older woman's, swiping her tongue along Aubrey's bottom lip, looking to deepen the kiss, which is immediately made possible when the blonde parts her lips and allows Beca's tongue entrance. The brunette's hands begin to wander, one hand cupping Aubrey's cheek while the other travels to her chest, kneading her breast in her hand she manages to draw a throaty moan from the blonde.

Pulling back slightly Beca looks at the former Bella watching as she slowly opens her eyes, she doesn't think Aubrey has ever looked this beautiful before, her pupils are blown, her cheeks are flushed and a hint of a smirk is on her lips, "You're staring." The former Bella teases causing Beca to playfully shove her.

"Shut up." Beca grumbles before she moves to attach her lips to the other woman's neck and it's her turn to smirk when she feels Aubrey's breath catch in her throat. Beca nips at the soft skin before moving across and showing the other side of Aubrey's neck attention causing the blonde to throw her head back allowing Beca better access. Feeling emboldened, the brunette pushes Aubrey onto her back, and quickly removes her tank top before she moves to lean over the blonde, one hand is supporting her own weight while the other rakes it's nails across Aubrey's bare stomach, causing her to shiver. Beca's eyes never leaving the green eyes of the older woman, "Why?" She breathes out.

Aubrey reaches a hand up and tucks a few loose strands of hair behind the brunette's ear before caressing her cheek, "Why what?" She replies gently, her eyes glancing between the other woman's eyes and lips.

Beca raises a questioning eyebrow but the blonde feigns ignorance, "Why are you here?" She pauses momentarily, "In my bed."

Aubrey smiles seductively, "If you hadn't noticed, there was always unmistakable chemistry between us while we were in the Bellas and I'm acting on it."

Beca removes her hand from Aubrey's toned stomach to place it beside the blonde's head, leaning over the older woman, she leans down and whispers in her ear, "Is that why you hated me? You couldn't control your massive toner for me?" Beca pulls back with a smirk when she feels the woman beneath her shudder.

"Shut up and kiss me." Aubrey demands and Beca moves closer, her breath tickling the other woman's lips before she pulls back and shakes her head, "God, you're just as exasperating as I remember."

Beca leans down once again and ghosts her lips over Aubrey's, "Why thank you." Beca says with a chuckle before she crashes their lips together in a passionate kiss, she feels a moan escape the other woman's lips.

It doesn't take long for the blonde to discard her bra, allowing Beca to give her chest her undivided attention. Gasps and moans escaping from the blonde as her nipples are almost painfully erect, receiving lashes from Beca's tongue, or being tweaked between fingers. Long slender fingers are tangled in the brunette's hair, nails scrapping against her scalp, urging the brunette on as Aubrey's back arches off the mattress into Beca's face. It doesn't escape the former Bella's attention that Beca's free hand is now slowly moving south, "Fuck…" She lets out a groan as Beca takes her nipple between her teeth and tugs.

Beca lifts her head, her brows furrowed as she looks around the room before she looks down at the blonde, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Aubrey breathes out, her tongue darting out and wetting her lips.

Beca frowns, "It sounds like a phone ringing."

The blonde shakes her head, "I don't hear anything."

"I must be hearing things." Beca mumbles. Reaching up and pulling the brunette down, Aubrey crashes their lips together.

Beca is quick to deepen the kiss, her hand returning to its previous path down Aubrey's toned stomach, muscles rippling under the brunette's careful touch, nimble fingers skimming the waistband of lace panties, if they weren't already ruined listening to the younger woman's earlier climaxes, they would be now, "Touch me." Aubrey pleads when they break apart for air, "I need you." She pants out dragging her nails down the brunette's back.

Beca doesn't need to be told twice, she hooks her thumb under the waistband and tugs down causing Aubrey's hips to lift up from the bed allowing the younger woman to drag her soaked panties down her thighs, past her knees and the blonde takes over, kicking the underwear off, where they land, neither woman cares, they're off and that's all that matters in this moment. Beca pulls back and is unabashedly staring at the blonde, taking in every inch of the blonde's toned physique, "Wow…" Normally Beca wouldn't blatantly stare but she is finding it hard to pry her eyes away until she hears that sound again, it sounds louder this time, "Can you seriously not hear that?" She asks as she allows her eyes to sweep around the attic bedroom she shares with Amy once again, her ears straining to locate the source of the sound.

Aubrey reaches up and strokes Beca's cheek with the back of her hand, "I'm sorry I don't. Maybe it's one of the girls downstairs." She suggests and snakes her hand around to the nape of the brunette's neck, applying gentle but firm pressure, pulling the younger woman down to her, she moves to put her mouth next to other woman's ear, "I'm sure you have better things to do than worry about that noise." She husks and Beca let's out a moan. Aubrey kisses behind her ear and pulls back, attaching her lips to the brunette's neck and running her hand up and down Beca's side. Beca takes the hint and runs her hand up the inside of Aubrey's left thigh causing the blonde to pull away long enough to let out a shaky breath against the brunette's warm, slightly salty skin, "Please…" Beca hears Aubrey say and it spurs her on, she runs a finger through the blonde's slick folds earning a throaty moan from the older woman. Beca fights the temptation to lift the finger to her mouth and taste the blonde, there will be plenty of time for that she tells herself. As she circles Aubrey's sensitive bundle of nerves, she hears that noise yet again. She tries harder to block it out, to give herself over to pleasuring Aubrey, in exploring her exquisite body, but with every passing second, it grows louder, it's momentarily silenced when Beca hears Aubrey swear, and pleading for the brunette to fuck her already. Beca smirks as she continues to tease the blonde's, allowing the tip of her fingers to move further south and dipping into Aubrey's warm centre.

A gasp can barely be heard over the ringing which has began again. How can Aubrey not hear it? It's infuriating to say the least, the ringing is pulling her out of the moment and Beca is finding it harder to concentrate with every passing moment.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

* * *

Beca sits bolt upright in her bed, looking around her empty attic bedroom, "I'm at home?" She mumbles, her body sticky with sweat, her hair sticking to her back of her neck, she looks beside her to see her phone screen lit up with multiple notifications, seeing they're almost all texts from Jesse she falls back onto the bed. Seeing the time, Beca knows the Treble captain would have woken hours ago, a wave of guilt washes over the petite brunette as she reads the texts from Jesse, she let's out a sigh of relief when she sees that Jesse has had to cancel their plans for later in the day as he has Treble business to take care of that can't wait. Beca sends a quick reply of understanding and drops the phone onto the bed beside her, the brunette honestly doesn't know if she would have been able to face Jesse so soon after just having a sex dream, no scratch that, _two_ sex dreams about someone who's _not_ her boyfriend. Beca squeezes her eyes shut and takes a deep breath and then slowly exhaling, she can feel her arousal coating her thighs and she knows her panties are completely soaked through, "What the fuck was that?" She pauses, "Some fucked up inception style bullshit, that's what." She mutters in response to herself.

Beca wanting nothing more than to know that she's still asleep and this is all just a terrible nightmare. After allowing herself to wallow for a few minutes, she drags herself out of bed and gathers her towel, robe and shower caddy and heads downstairs to wash away any physical evidence of her _nocturnal_ _activities_ and then hide away in her bedroom for the rest of her life, or at least for the rest of the day.


End file.
